<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven and Connie are NOT dating. by dreamerdoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162014">Steven and Connie are NOT dating.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerdoll/pseuds/dreamerdoll'>dreamerdoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Misunderstandings, a mouse makes an appearance, patricia and daniel are there but they don't have a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerdoll/pseuds/dreamerdoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Connie are not dating. Connie's friends beg to differ.</p><p>In which Connie does some soul searching and realizes some stuff she probably already knew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steven and Connie are NOT dating.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven and Connie were not dating.</p><p>They may be each other's favorite person in the world, the first to know any news, good or bad, that the other has to share. They may have inside jokes that no one else could hope to understand. They may even go on outings that, to an outsider, would look like dates. But they were not dating. </p><p> </p><p>It was during one of these not-dates that the pair ran into a couple of Connie's school friends who did not know the fact that Steven and Connie were not dating.</p><p>Steven was playfully harassing Peedee again to get him The Bits, while Connie stood a few feet away, looking down at her phone but subtly making sure Steven doesn’t get himself banned from the fry establishment. </p><p>“Connie!”</p><p>Connie looks up from where she was checking her emails (you never know when a college acceptance letter could come in!) and spots the source of the call. “Patricia! Daniel! Hi! What are you doing out here on the boardwalk?”</p><p>Connie hugged Patricia and fist-bumped Daniel in greeting. “Well you never seem to stop talking about how great Beach City is,” Patricia replied, “and my study group was canceled today so Daniel and I decided to take a little road trip down to see what the fuss was all about!”</p><p>Connie blushed at the reminder of her numerous Beach City stories, “That’s great! Have you checked out the arcade yet? I must’ve told you about the time Steven and the gems practically destroyed the entire-”</p><p>“Did I hear someone say my name?” Steven asked, appearing beside Connie, two plates of fry bits in hand. He handed one to Connie. “Your bits, m’lady.”</p><p>She giggled and gave him a little bow, “Much obliged, m’lord.” Then, remembering the two friends in front of her, “Oh! Steven! You remember Patricia and Daniel from the roller rink?”</p><p>Steven, just now realizing he and Connie were not alone, grew pink at the reminder of his somewhat embarrassing night, “Oh, heh, yeah, of course. What’s up?”</p><p>But before either teenager could respond, Steven’s phone chimed. He checked the device and groaned, running a hand over his face, “Oh jeez, I’m so sorry guys, Connie, Pearl is having a crisis and I gotta go help her out.”</p><p>“Don’t even worry about it! I know how Pearl can be.” Connie laughed.</p><p>Steven smiled. “You’re the best, babe, I’ll text you as soon as I’m free.” He said before taking a large mouthful of bits, giving Connie a quick peck on the cheek, and hurrying off in the direction of the temple.</p><p>“Bye!” Connie waved to his retreating figure, before turning back to her other friends, “So I guess my day just opened up, mind if I tag along with you guys?”</p><p>Both friends were grinning wildly.</p><p>“What? What is it?” Connie asked.</p><p>“Connie!” Daniel exclaimed, “You never told us Steven was your <em> boyfriend </em>! I mean if we knew we definitely would have given you more space at the roller rink.”</p><p>“What?! No no no, Steven and I, we’re just friends.” Connie felt her face growing hot, “I mean we’ve been friends for ages so I can see where you might get confused but-”</p><p>“Connie.” Patricia interrupted, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay. You can be honest with us. I mean, Daniel and I are dating, we’re not gonna judge you or anything.”</p><p>Connie continued to verbally flail. “No, no I’m serious, he’s not my boyfriend, he’s just my friend who happens to be a boy. My boy <em> -space- </em>friend. Are you talking about the cheek kiss thing? Because he does that all the time and it’s totally platonic. And - wait, you two are dating?? Ugh, and here I am just inviting myself along on your date.”</p><p>“That’s right! You should instead be on your own date with Steven! Which we,” She gestured in between herself and Daniel, “Just interrupted.”</p><p>“I’m telling you, we’re not-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you’re not dating. Tell me, have you seen him kiss anybody else on the cheek, <em> platonically </em>?”</p><p>“Well, no, but-”</p><p>“And do you guys ever hold hands?”</p><p>“I mean sure, when we’re out driving or walking somewhere… or watching a scary movie... or-”</p><p>“How often do you text each other?”</p><p>“Like everyday, but-”</p><p>“He called you <em> babe </em>!”</p><p>“What? No he di-”</p><p>“Connie, do you <em> want </em>to be dating Steven?” This was Daniel, piping up.</p><p>“I, uh, I…” Connie didn’t know how to respond to that. <em> Did </em>she want to date Steven? She placed a hand on her forehead and plopped down on a nearby bench, setting her bits beside her, and began to think. She just barely registered Patricia and Daniel bidding her their goodbyes and walking off, hand-in-hand, down the boardwalk. </p><p>She’d never dated anyone before, her only knowledge of that world coming from television shows her mother probably wouldn’t approve of. A couple of times, boys at school had asked her out on dates, but she always declined because she already had plans… with Steven. What would dating Steven even entail? Holding hands? Well, Patricia did point out that they already did that. Going out on dates? They pretty much do that already, too, although Connie certainly wouldn’t object if less of their… outings were accompanied by various gems. Would they have to… kiss? Her face grew hot again. Kissing Steven… that wouldn’t be so bad. She has noticed how soft his lips feel on her cheek - how would they feel on her own lips? Yeah… yeah, Connie might like to try kissing Steven. And maybe even more than that? Her face burned at the thought and she quickly waved away any other thoughts that tried to enter her head. And the end goal of dating is marriage, right? Spending their lives together? Ever since they became friends, Steven was always present in her imaginings of the future. Before the war ended, she pictured them fighting side-by-side, sometimes as themselves and sometimes as Stevonnie. Bringing peace to the universe, together, no matter how long it took. Now that peace had been brought to the universe, she thinks about her career and where it might take her, but also how she’d get back to Beach City whenever she could. Or maybe the gems would become self-sufficient and wouldn’t need Steven there to guide them. Then he could come with her and they could rent a little apartment together, cuddling on the couch and watching Canine Court marathons when she comes home from class or work. Yeah, she did want to spend her life with Steven.</p><p>OK, so Connie wanted to date Steven. She'd made up her mind. But did Steven want to date her? Now that she’s reviewed the evidence, it certainly seems like it. But there’s only one way to know for sure! With a renewed vigor, Connie stood up and set off for the temple.</p><p>But first she hurried back and picked up her fry bits for the road.</p><p>-</p><p>Having finished off her bits, Connie arrives at the base of the temple stairs. She steels herself, taking a deep breath before beginning her ascent. A large crash from inside nearly causes her to topple over, but she rights herself and continues up. Crashes and explosions are fairly normal occurrences at the beach house, anyways. </p><p>Connie reaches the front door and, before she can talk herself out of it, throws the door open. “Steven! I need to talk to you!”</p><p>All the activity in the room goes still. Steven and Pearl have knocked over nearly every piece of furniture in the area and are currently standing poised over a small mouse. Pearl has her spear out and looks ready to attack, while Steven seems to have been pleading with her to stop. Frozen in surprise, Pearl, Steven, and mouse all turn to face her.</p><p>“Oh, uh, hi Pearl.” Connie stammers, suddenly feeling very awkward. She quietly steps into the room and scoops the mouse out from under Stevens feet. “Steven can we, um, talk? Outside?”</p><p>Steven’s brain seems to still be catching up to the situation, “Oh! Yeah, of course!” He says after a moment. The room takes a breath as the tension dissolves. “Pearl, I-”</p><p>“No, no, you two go ahead! I’ll start cleaning up… this mess…” She looks around, taking in the full extent of the mess they had made. “Oh dear.”</p><p>-</p><p>Outside, Connie releases the mouse into some nearby bushes and sits next to Steven on a driftwood log. </p><p>“So… what’s up?” Steven prompts after a minute of silence.</p><p>Connie takes a deep breath. “Are we dating?” She asks. Oh. Oh no, that was not how she was supposed to start this conversation! She was going to ease him into it! Present the evidence! She wanted to hit her head against a wall. Instead, she starts to flap her hands and stammers, “I-I mean! I know we’re not, but if you would be amenable to it, that is, Patricia and Daniel thought we were a-and I put some serious thought into it and decided that yes, I would like to possibly date you if you also would maybe like to date me. And I figured that, well, we’re already practically dating and really the only difference it would make is we could start kissing each other, you know, if you want to! I know I would like to and-”</p><p>“Connie. Connie!” Steven holds her wrists steady, halting her hand flapping and rambling. She looks into his eyes, transfixed. “I would love to date you. Honestly, I’m kind of glad you brought it up because I’ve been too chicken to!”</p><p>“You ended your sentence with a preposition…” She murmurs quietly, “Wait, what?! You do want to date me?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Steven says, laughing, “I have for a while now.”</p><p>“That’s great! That’s really great.” She smiles. “And the, uh, kissing part?”</p><p>Steven blushes. “I’d like that a lot, too.” He says, looking down, suddenly very interested in the sand between his toes.</p><p>“Would you… like to do that… now?”</p><p>“Oh! Um, yeah, yes I would.” He looks up, meeting her gaze. They lean closer to each other, feeling the warmth bouncing off the other’s skin. Their eyes slide closed just as their lips meet. It was a very chaste kiss, but it meant the world to each of them. After just a few moments the two part and rest their foreheads together, smiling.</p><p>“I was right,” Connie whispered, “your lips are soft.”</p><p>Before Steven could reply, however, the still of the moment is pierced by the sound of, “WOO! STEVEN! CONNIE! GET IT!”</p><p>The couple’s heads whips around to see Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl watching them from the porch. Amethyst was nearly falling off the railing, pumping her fist in the air. Pearl has a wide smile on her face and gave them a little wave from where she was hiding behind Garnet. Garnet gives a thumbs-up.</p><p>“Ugh…….” Steven groans, placing his head in his hands, his face turning beet red.</p><p>Connie just smiles and waves back, placing a comforting hand on the back of her <em>boyfriend</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first fic in many, many years, so thanks for reading! I just thought this fandom needed some more connverse fluff so I made it myself. Apologies if you noticed inconsistent tenses, I just wrote with what sounded right haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>